Cauchemar, araignées et chaise roulante
by Astr33
Summary: [Aventures] Petit OS sur Théo Silverberg, bien trop court pour le résumer !


Salut !

Voici mon premier OS sur une émission que j'adule totalement et inconditionnellement : Aventures ! J'ai découvert ce trésor il y a quelque mois et du coup j'ai écrit ce petit OS. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS qui n'est pas sombre ou que c'est la première chose que j'écris sur Aventures mais je n'ai jamais autant stressé avant de poster une histoire *sourire gênée*, j'ai même faillit ne pas la poster...

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira !

 **Disclamer** : Aventures appartient à ces créateurs, c'est-à-dire Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne tire pas d'argent de cette fanfic.

* * *

Cauchemar, araignée et chaise roulante

Théo courait de toutes ses forces.

L'inquisiteur ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il courait. Il se rappelait vaguement que _quelque chose_ l'avait attaqué lui et ses amis et les avait séparé les uns des autres.

Slalomant entre les arbres avec agilité malgré la lourdeur de son armure, il regarda autours de lui, cherchant du regard la silhouette familière d'un de ses compagnons. Hélas il ne vit rien d'autre que les ombres des arbres composant la forêt.

Déboulant soudainement dans une petite clairière, Théo ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter au centre de celle-ci. L'homme savait très bien que c'était totalement stupide de ce mettre ainsi à découvert mais tant pis, il en avait marre de courir et au moins il avait ainsi une vue plus dégagé.

Alors, reprenant son souffle, il réajusta sa prise sur son épée, plaça son bouclier devant lui et se mit en position défensive prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque.

Concentré, l'inquisiteur cligna des yeux et se retrouva soudainement debout sur un sol de pierre au milieu d'un large cercle éclairé par une lumière venant d'on ne sait où. Au-delà de ce cercle… il n'y avait rien, juste les ténèbres.

Tous ces sens en éveil malgré la surprise et le signal d'alarme qui résonnait dans sa tête accompagné du mot HÉRÉSIE clignotant à toute vitesse, Théo tourna lentement sur lui-même, fouillant du regard l'obscurité.

Soudain, il entendit un petit bruit, semblable aux sons de roues avançant sur le sol. Se tournant vers la source du bruit, Théo attendit, le corps tendu.

Finalement l'objet de son attention apparut, entrant dans le cercle éclairé. L'homme écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la silhouette familière assise dans une chaise roulante et avançant doucement vers lui. Reculant légèrement, il vit un sourire malicieux apparaitre sur le visage de la petite fille.

\- Alors Théo ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

L'inquisiteur fronça les sourcils ne savant pas trop comment réagir, puis, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir outre mesure, leva son bouclier et fonça sur l'enfant.

Hélas, sa « tactique » ne fonctionna pas aussi bien que la première fois. Effectivement, au moment où le choc aurait dû se produire, Théo ne rencontra que du vide et manquant de s'étaler sur le sol, se rattrapa in extremis. Entendant un rire à l'intonation quelque peu machiavélique derrière lui, l'homme se retourna pour la découvrir, toujours assise sur sa chaise, le regardant avec un certain mépris.

\- Théo, Théo, Théo, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

\- Vas te faire foutre sale hérésie de merde ! Grogna ce dernier, levant son épée et se préparant pour une nouvelle attaque.

Pour toute réponse elle sourit un peu plus et leva ses bras.

Soudain, sortant de nulle part, une armée d'araignée se jeta sur le paladin. Celui-ci se fit submerger en un instant par le flot de bestioles grouillantes, tombant à terre sous leur poids.

Théo ouvrit les yeux et en une seconde se retrouva sur pieds, prêt à se battre… Pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien aux alentours à part un Bob assis près d'un feu de camps qui le regardait, légèrement surpris par sa réaction.

\- Euh… Ca va mec ? Demanda le pyromage en levant un sourcil décontenancé.

Pour toute réponse l'inquisiteur émis un vague grognement, n'arrivant toujours pas à intégrer le fait que tout n'avait été qu'un stupide rêve depuis le début.

Finalement, il lâcha l'affaire et s'assit en face de son coéquipier, prenant un bol du reste de ragout de lapin préparé la veille, ignorant toujours le regard insistant que Bob posait encore sur lui.

* * *

Voilààà ! Donc bah comme d'hab, review si ça vous a plus, j'accepte volontiers les critiques constructives et je vous remercie de m'avoir lu !


End file.
